Lizardfolk
The Lizardfolk are a humanoid race of Lizards which reside on the world of Xertonis. These Lizards are one of the 4 races that the players would be able to play as at the start of the campaign. In-game Abilities & Characteristics Appearance & Biology Lizards have 4 different colors of scales. These range from variations of blue and green, violet, gold, and white. In general, they tend to be the tallest of the playable races, with females standing even taller than the males do. They have noticeably sharper teeth and variations in the frills on their heads. Lizardfolk have 3 toed feet connected to claws. Males outnumber the females four to one. Their birthrates are much higher. However, the females of the Lizardfolk tend to have the opposite ratio in terms of skill. They seem to be smarter and stronger. Many biological traits tend to be related to their scale color. Azure Lizards happen to live the shortest lives, while Golden and Alabaster live for much longer. This is also noticeable in their population; many Azure Lizards are born, but the birth of Goldens are rare. Notably, the birth of a female Alabaster Lizard is almost unheard of. Culture The Lizards are a proud race that tend to be organized and purposeful. As a whole, they are able to follow orders down to the t. However, they are also given instructions based upon their ability. Lizardfolk tend to specialize in one or two tasks, but hone these tasks to the best of their ability. Caste System From birth, Lizards are placed into their roles in life. The colors that make up their scales provide a biological basis for what they will do in life. This is partly enforced by the nobility but also well understood by the Lizardfolk. Azure: Every Lizard that is born with blue or green scales is put into the common class. They tend to receive no formal training, but learn their craft from other Azures. Members of this caste are very common due to the fact that it comprises all shades of blue and green. As such, they make up about 60% of the Lizard population. Amethyst: Purple colored Lizards are skilled combatants. From a young age, they are taught the necessary principles of fighting. Eventually, the females are brought up to be war-leaders; they are tacticians that learn the enemy's patterns and tendencies. The males become foot soldiers or if they're particularly skilled, front-line commanders. Gold: Golden Lizards are considered royalty due to their yellow tint and rarity. Within any group of Lizardfolk, if there is a Golden, they are sure to be leading the rest. Just having this scale color doesn't make you the leader of all the Lizards, however. The Lizards choose their leaders by their great deeds. Though there are other golden Lizards, few are allowed in the capital as it is seen as a contest for the throne. When another golden enters the city, they mainly come to proclaim their great deeds and sway the masses. This will almost invariably lead to a conflict between the one they are trying to replace. Alabaster: Lizards with white scales are outside the caste system. Not much is known about them other than their extreme rarity. Other Lizardfolk may react to Alabasters in a variety of different ways. They may try to capture them and bring them before their queen. Others may revere them, hoping to aid these unique allies with whatever they are attempting. Others still will try to kill them, believing they have no place in society. The life of an Alabaster Lizard could be taxing, and very deadly. The Morterri, also known as the Golden Guardsman, is a high ranking status in Lizard society. They are tasked to watch over and protect the two current leaders of Lizard society. Most often it is taken place by an Amethyst, but can sometimes even be held by an Azure. This is usually done to appease the common folk and let them know that their voices are being heard. Capital The Lizardfolk capital is known as Kuryn'Dall. It is both the name of the island it resides on as well as the city itself. Here lies the golden throne, upon which War Queen Xul’Vysk and Rune King Ytr’Ung sit. It is believed that the first of the Lizards came from here and spread outward. On the island you will find a small variety of races other than Lizards. But the further in you go towards the city, the closer it gets to being entirely Lizardfolk. Customs Yellow is a sign of true nobility in Lizard society. Though more common Lizards may not take much offense to it, if you are in the presence of a Golden, wearing yellow very well might cause them to become hostile. This is not always the case, as a Golden may give you yellow garments as a token of appreciation and loyalty. This will instead cause golden Lizards to revere you, knowing you’ve earned the trust of a golden. A staple to any Lizard meal is fresh meat or fish. They are carnivores first and foremost, and will rarely try any fruits or vegetables. Sometimes they will go on great hunting parties to try to catch the largest land or sea animal to enjoy. There is even one day a year that they dedicate to these hunts, hoping to have a great feast for the following days. Language and Naming Naming conventions tend to be taken from their original language. The first word being a statement of their potential in life; the second being a word relating to their family clan. An example of this would be Vous'Wei. Vous is a word related to great power and strength in the Lizard language. Wei descends from guardians of the rare Alabaster Lizards. Notable Lizards Category:Races